


성당과 시장

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	성당과 시장

존 왓슨은, 분명 파괴적이다. 그를 만나기 전까지 셜록은 하루의 대부분을 독서과 관찰, 해부로 보내면서 파트 타임 탐정 놀이에 푹 빠진 채 니코틴 패치와 공명심에 번갈아 젖어 있었다. 전세계 수천 명의 사람들과 인터넷이라는 가느다란 선만으로 연결되어 있으면서, 코앞의 사람들에 대해서는 빈정거리고, 비난하며, 멍청하다고 비웃다가 주먹질을 주고받는 게 고작이었다. 말하자면 그는, 아직 알에서 깨어나기 전의 존재와도 같았다. 요람에 누워 있던 그 아이를 처음 들여다보던 그 마술같은 순간부터 지금까지, 나는 감히 상상하지 못했다. 아름다운 미녀를 보고서도 그녀의 뼈와 근육과 작은 접촉으로도 남을 수 있는 수많은 흔적들을 떠올리고, 이 세상의 모든 법칙과 원리를 숫자로만 이루어진 차가운 세상에 사영하여 이해하던 셜록을 지켜보며, 나는 셜록이 누구인지, 어떤 비범함을 지녔으며 앞으로 어떤 삶을 살아갈 것인지 알고 있다고 생각했다.

존 왓슨은, 내가 셜록에 대해 알고 있다고 생각한 많은 부분을 뒤집어 버렸다. 셜록이 대학을 졸업한 이래로 몇 년에 걸쳐 나는, 동생이 아니라 마치 어디다 숨겨놓은 정부에게 돈을 쓰듯, 그 아이가 원하는 것이라면 무엇이라도 들어주며 천천히, 그 재능이 무르익을 때 까지 기다렸다. 너무 일찍 피어버린 꽃은 순식간에 시들기 마련이고, 무엇보다도 셜록에게는 분별력이라는 것이 필요했다. 그랬다. 어린 시절, 고향 집 온실에서 장미를 기를 때 처럼, 물을 주고 볕을 가려주고 때로는 진드기를 잡아주듯이, 셜록에게는 그런 관심이 필요했다. 그는 섬세한 광학기계와도 같은, 아주 작은 흠집 하나로도 망가질 수 있는 민감한 영혼의 소유자였고, 나는 필연적으로 그의 감정에 두꺼운 벨벳 천을 둘러 감싸듯 그에게 모든 감정에 거리를 두고 바라보는 법을 가르쳤다. 셜록 홈즈는, 나의 동생이자 친구이자 내가 사랑하는 유일한 타인인 그는, 또한 가장 유능한 학생이기도 했다. 그렇게 그가 모든 관심을 자신 내부에서 비롯된 순수한 호기심, 그 원초적이고도 강렬한 감각에 돌리고, 평범한 인간들이 그에게 보이는 관심을 효과적으로 차단하는 방법을 배워 나가고, 애정을 경멸로, 관심을 증오로 바꾸어서라도 자신을 보호하기 위한 굳건한 껍질을 세워 나가며, 마지막으로 나조차도 미워하게 되었을 때, 나는 이제 그는 안전하다고 생각했다. 그의 눈부시고 빛나는 세계, 아마도 나는 그 존재를 인지하고 바라볼 뿐 결코 닿지 않겠지만 그에게는 이제 손을 내밀어 잡아당기기만 하면 손에 들어올 그 어떤 세계는, 얼음으로 짠 거미줄처럼 차갑고 예민하며 연약한 그 껍질 위에, 인간에 대한 무관심이라는 굳건한 보호막을 둘러싸고 비로소 찬란한 고독 속에서 안전해졌다. 마침내 그 재능이 충분히 시간을 들여 무르익고 마침내 온 사방에 향기를 내뿜으며 만개할 때 까지, 나는 그대로 그를 지켜보는 것으로 충분하다고 생각했다. 어떤 종류의 매우 중요한 복잡성은, 그렇게 조심스럽게 만들어져 때가 되기 전에 세상에 섣불리 모습을 드러내는 일이 없어야 한다고, 나는 알았고 또 믿었다. 

"이건 위키피디어와 브리태니커 백과사전의 차이 같은 거죠."

내 이 생각이, 어떤 이들에게는 매우 기묘하게 받아들여진다는 것을 감안하여, 나는 침착하게 말했다. 존은 믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 나를 바라보다가, 웃었다.

"그러니까 지금, 미스터 홈즈, 당신은 브리태니커 백과사전이고 전 위키피디어라고요?"  
"그런 셈이죠."  
"......뭐랄까, 영광이긴 한데."

존 왓슨은, 소란스러운 시장 같았다. 외상성스트레스장애 좋아하네. 스스로 전장을 갈망하여 손을 부들부들 떨고 다니는 주제에. 그렇게, 전쟁터에서 돌아오고 우울증에 시달리며 상담을 받으러 다니는 와중에도, 그는 늘 사람들에게 쉽게 호감을 샀고, 잘 어울렸고, 누구와도 친구가 될 수 있을 것 처럼 보였다. 사교성이란, 실제로 그렇게 다가오는 이들을 그가 마음에 받아들이느냐 마느냐와는 상관없는 일이다. 과격하게 비유하자면 진공청소기가 온갖 것들을 분별없이 끌어들이듯이, 그는 사람들을 끌어당겼다. 그리고 그렇게 다가온 이들은 새로운 인연을 만들고, 존 왓슨의 인생에 끊임없이 크고 작은 사건사고들을 일으켰다. 예를 들면, 예전에 그의 인턴 시절 후배였고 지금도 그를 좋은 친구라고 믿어 의심치 않는 닥터 스탬포드가 그에게 셜록을 소개해 주었던 것 처럼. 그는 인생에 있어 다른 사람들에게 위임할 수 있는 것은 위임하고, 도울 수 있는 것은 최선을 다해 도왔다. 분명 다른 선택의 여지가 있었음에도, 군인이 되어 최전방으로 나아가 전쟁터에서 수많은 생명들을 구했듯이. 그는 그렇게 주변 사람들에게 언제나 최선을 다했고, 그에 대해 크고받은 보답과 몇몇 배은망덕한 씁쓸한 기억들을 돌려받았다. 그렇게 수많은 인연이 뒤범벅이 된 그의 삶이, 셜록의 인생과 쉽게 결합되는 것은 나에게 놀라움으로 다가왔다. 모든 어지러운 것들을 밖으로 꺼내놓고, 집은 엉망으로 만들지언정 그 내면만은 고요하고 신성한 성당과 같던 셜록은 어느새 존 왓슨과 우유값이나 설거지 당번을 두고 충돌하거나 타협을 하며 시장바닥같은 환경에서 매일매일을 보내고 있었다. 221B에 들어설 때 마다, 이런 시장바닥에서 조리있고 안정적인, 좀 더 높은 경지로 도약할 사고의 탑을 쌓는다는 것은 거듭되는 기적을 통해서만 가능한 것 처럼 보였다.

"대체 무슨 의미죠?"

나도 모르겠다. 그게 무슨 의미인지. 어째서 거듭되는 기적 없이도 셜록은 여전히 생각을 하고, 추리를 하고, 그 날카로운 감각을 유지할 수 있는 것인지. 

"닥터, 몇 가지 의견을 듣고 싶은데. 일단 나에 대해 어떻게 생각하죠?"  
"솔직하게 말해도 됩니까?"  
"부디."  
"처음에는 조폭 두목, 악당 중간보스, 뭐 그런 건 줄 알았고요."  
"그건 압니다."  
"그 다음에는...... 변태라고 생각했죠, 뭐."  
"오."  
"동생 스토커."  
"......저런."  
"셜록이 저런 유별난 성격이 된 건 아무래도 미스터 홈즈같은 괴상한 형님이 있기 때문일 거라고 생각했고요."  
"......난 그렇게 괴상한 사람은 아닙니다."  
"그래 보였다고요."

존은 사무실 구석에 놓인 낡은 의자에 조금은 불편하게 앉은 채 나를 바라보았다. 그의 시선이 내 책상 위에 놓인, 유니언잭을 두른 불독 위에 잠시 머물렀다. 그의 입가에 반사적인 미소가 떠올랐다. 그는 군인이고, 애국적인 표시에 당연한 반응을 보이고 있는 거다. 내가 국가를 위해 일하고 있다는 사실만으로 "조폭 두목, 악당 중간보스, 변태, 동생 스토커"로 보이는 나에 대해 어느정도 호감을 가질 수 있을 만큼. 어쩌면 그의 사고회로는 퍽 단순한 편일지도 모르지만, 퍽 단순한 구석이 있는지도 모르지만, 

그는 확고한 사람이다. 

시장바닥을 방불케 하는 인생과 인맥 속에서도, 그의 인생행보가 포물선을 그리고 날아가는 공처럼 유려한 선을 그릴 수 있는 것은 그 때문이다. 그는 그렇게 많은 사람들 속에서도, 자신을 잃지 않는 법을 알고 있다. 그렇기 때문에, 그의 주변에서는 묘한 자정이 이루어진다. 마치, 술 취한 주정뱅이가 위키피디어의 글을 멋대로 엉망으로 만들고 도망가도, 다음 날 아침이 되기 전에 사람들의 힘으로 글이 복구되고, 더러는 더 나아지기까지 하는 것 처럼. 나는, 언제까지 셜록을, 마치 깊디깊은 수녀원의 지하에 은밀하게 보관해 둔 보물처럼 세상에서 감추어 둘 수 만은 없다는 것을 이제는 안다. 나에게 있어 보물이었던 그 아이가, 어떤 보석보다도 찬란하게 빛나던 그 아이의 지성이, 다른 사람에게도 보물이며 찬탄의 대상이 될 날이 드디어 오고 말았다고. 더이상은 도망치듯 그 모든 연들을 막고 끊고 외면하며 복잡하고 깊은 그의 마음의 궁전 속으로 도망칠 필요가 없는 것이라고. 세상 속에 뛰어들어도, 그는 이제 공중분해되지도 않을 뿐더러, 상상하기도 힘든 속도로 계속해서 세상에 영향력을 넓혀 나가고, 또 유명해질 것이라고. 나는, 잘 벼려 언젠가 나와 나란히 일하기를 바랐던 또 한 사람의 나를, 이미 손가락 사이로 거지 반 빠져나간 모래를 놓아버리듯, 천천히 손을 폈다. 

"닥터."  
"예, 미스터 홈즈."  
"혹시 성당과 시장이라는 글을 읽어 본 적이 있습니까."

개발자도 아닌 그가 읽었을 리 없는, 오래 전 오픈 소스 계의 유명한 해커가 쓴 글을 언급했다. 존은 한참 고민하다가, 자신없는 말투로 중얼거렸다. 

"그거, 셜록 책무더기 속에서 본 것 같은데요. 표지 하얀색에 알록달록하게 그림 좀 있고 그런 것."  
"맞습니다."  
"읽어야 하나요?"  
"글쎄요, 읽어도 괜찮을 겁니다."  
"어떤 거죠?"  
"자유 소프트웨어라고 들어 봤을 겁니다. 그 자유 소프트웨어 프로그램을 개발할 때 있어서, 제한된 사람들만 소스를 만지고 완벽하게 갖추어진 상태로 세상에 내놓는 성당 모델과, 소스가 아예 공개된 상태로 서로 의견을 나누고 패치하며 공개된 상태로 만들어지는 모델이 있다는 말이죠."  
"으음."  
"나는 지금까지, 셜록을 사람 만들기 위해서 그 성당 모델을 사용해야 한다고 생각했습니다."  
"그러니까 형님의 감시 하에 두고, 반사회적 행동은 못하게 막거나 뭐 그런 것 말씀이시죠?"  
"그런 셈입니다. 하지만 당신같은 친구가 있으니."

친구라는 말에 굳이 방점을 찍으며, 나는 말했다. 이 선을 넘어오지 말라는 애원처럼.

"그 아이도, 변하겠죠."

어쩌면, 처음부터 내 생각이 틀렸을 수도 있다. 내게 합당했고 합목적적이었던 그 방식이, 셜록에게 반드시 들어맞는다고 생각하는 것이 오만이었을 수도 있다. 어느 것이 최선인지 알지 못한다면, 먼저 일반론을 시험해 보았어야 했다. 그 아이의 특별함을 믿을 만큼, 그 아이의 성숙함과 강함도 믿었어야 했다. 이미 성숙하겨, 정신적인 균형을 이루는 방법에 대해 여느 성인 못지 않게 잘 알고 있었을 그를, 아직도 높은 탑 위에 가두어 두려 했던 것은 나였다. 나는 씁쓸한 안타까움과 허전함을 느끼며, 이미 내 동생의 마음 속에 깊숙이 뛰어들어버린, 그 아이의, 지성으로 만들어진 연약한 에덴에 나타난 최초의 타인을 바라보았다. 

"앞으로는."

내게서 그 아이를 빼앗아가지 말라는 말 대신, 나는 손을 내밀었다.

"마이크로프트라고 부르십시오."  
"그건 좀 그렇고. 형님이라고 불러도 될까요?"  
"......좋을 대로."

성당의 굳게 잠긴 문이 열리고, 빛이 쏟아져들어왔다. 

나는 내 사무실의 문이 열리고 존이 뒤 돌아가서 나가는 그 모습 위에, 성당 문을 열고 세상으로 나가는 셜록의 모습을 가만히 겹쳐본다. 이 안은, 햇살조차 들지 않는 이 깊고 웅장하며 차가운 곳에는, 이제 또다시 나 혼자 남았다. 일곱 살에, 다시는 혼자 남지 않을 거라는 은밀한 기쁨에 울음을 터뜨렸던 일이 생각났다. 이제 눈물은 마르고, 내 피는 더 차가워진 채로, 나는 서서히 닫혀가는 그 문을 그저 응시했다. 언제까지나 기다리겠지만, 다시는 내 것이 되지 못할 그 뒷모습을, 이제는 놓아주어야 한다는 현실을 그저 쓰디쓰게 받아들이면서.


End file.
